Jurden Hardaxe
Jurden Hardaxe is an extremely powerful Low Orc that leads the Bonechewer Clan that invaded Lucerne. Jurden Hardaxe has led the Bonechewer Clan since he killed the previous Clan Master during the Invasion of France, and his paranoia has led to a dramatic weakening of the Bonechewer Clan despite his increbly high intelligance for a Low Orc. Jurden Hardaxe would be born deep in Emblam and from here was one of the oldest Low Orcs that made the trek into Hispania where he led his Bonechewer Clan into the massacre's of the humans there. Squabbling amongst his clan led to the once massive clan becoming mostly incorperated into the larger Shattered Hand Clan, while the remainder of which Jurden stayed with would attack the Marseilles region in France. Not given any real influence following the victory he took the clan north of Marseilles and would raid and pillage the human land of Marseilles for slaves. Discovered by Bill Lovie he was bribed into attacking the Kingdom of Lucerne city of Tree Hill, and sometime during the trip into Lucerne he was met by Morrigan of whom was able to convinse him that she was with Sauron using Magi, and from this was able to convinse him to play games with the city of Tree Hill. After destroying Tree Hill he held the siege for years while he consolidated his power and grew his numbers all the while waiting for the reinforcements from Sauron of which Morrigan continued to promise him were coming despite the fact that Sauron knew nothing of this. Jurden Hardaxe would be a part of the defeat suffered at the Second Battle of Tree Hill, but his intelligence had led him to realize the trap and he fled with many Orcs into the forests west of Tree Hill. Hiding in the forests he grew his numbers and hid his forces waiting for the perfect moment to begin again. History Early History Tricking Jurden Hardaxe See Also : Jurden Hardaxe : "I never understood why she wanted me to save them. For years I had begged her without any sign of anything from her that she cared about my feelings. Then one day Flemeth appeared to me in Tree Hill and told me to do anything I could to make sure that Jurden Hardaxe didn't completely destroy the city. It was too late for most of Tree Hill but I would do my best to give them a fighting chance at living." : -Morrigan Following the bribing of Jurden Hardaxe and the Bonechewer Clan by Bill Lovie it was the direction of Odin that the destruction of Tree Hill would allow the further destruction of Lucerne and thus he couldn't allow the complete destruction of the city. Odin would travel to Lucerne under a secret guise and would put Morrigan into a trance, and while under this trance he was able to reverse a large amount of coruption that was in her, and then convinse her that Flemeth had commanded her to make Jurden Hardaxe believe a lie. She would travel west of the Eyes and once there she joined the army of Jurden Hardaxe, and gained his respect after she killed several of his rivals (and by doing this gave him the later idea of killing his rivals as easily), and then would tell him about the offer of Sauron. Using a Magi menipulation she made him believe he was talking to Sauron and from this Jurden would attack the city of Tree Hill with the belief that he wasn't to completely destroy the city. Following with Jurden's army Morrigan was believed by many in the Circle of Magi to have been still following their directive, and thus it wasn't until much later they understood. : '' "The Orcs flooded the city, and I made my way into the tunnels where I used Magi to litterly burrow a hole through the tunnels and into the inner sanctum of Tree Hill. Entering in such a way had its dangers but at that point noone feared other humans very much."'' : -Morrigan As the Orcish army swarmed into Tree Hill Morrigan would make her way to a local farm where she had ordered her men for months to burrow a tunnel beneath Tree Hill that would connect directly beneath Gryphon's Gate. Moving her way through the tunnels she would eventually arrive at the entrance which was inside her home in the keep where she was living under the guise of Lady Morrigan Sylne of House Slyne. Leaving her house she heard the screams and could smell all the death around her but her soul brought her to the wall where she found a mortally wounded Lucas Scott. Lucas had two arrows in him of which one had pierced his lung and was too much for him to handle and survive. Holding his head up she would use her Magi to heal him, and as he was healed and she removed the arrows she rested him along the wall and used her Magi to enchant Nathan into sensing where his brother was and coming to find him. Relationships Chigdrask.png|Chigdrask - Rival |link=Chigdrask Morrigan Cover Amazing.jpg|Morrigan - Master|link=Morrigan Category:Orc Category:Leader Category:Low Orc